the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Somewhere, Getting Nowhere
: "Wee told you this could end TONIGHT!" : ―Venom-01 Agent Venom: "Getting Somewhere, Getting Nowhere" is, as the title suggests, Flash Thompson getting somewhere in his crazy adventures. While still dealing with PTSD from his time in the military, Flash begins to try and bond with his symbiote more while also fighting crime and looking for HYDRA leads. He is also notably being hunted by trying police captain and detective Yuri Watanabe. Background The Story The following week for our Eugene Flash Thompson has been tough, although he has been gifted a new apartment in a swell neighborhood he's still bearing burdens that are not his to bear. He's recently been having outbreaks, anger management issues following the encounter with Taskmaster and it hasn't gotten any better. Flash decides to go out to his local liquor store as he's been drowning himself in alcohol, he goes to get the essentials like hangover medicine, food, and..more alcohol. While at the liquor store he says a "worthless piece of crap" holding the cashier at gunpoint, Flash immediately drops his things and walks over to the thief. The thief would chuckled wondering if Flash has some sort of death wish, although Flash wondered if that was true he'd still stare at the thief. The thief would tell Flash it was the wrong time to play hero but Flash stands there while the thief pulls the trigger. A black tentacle would sprout from Flash's back as Flash would form into the rage monster 'Venom'. He would lash out at the robber throwing him to the ice fridge, the robber would scream in terror looking at the horrible monster known as Venom. Flash would bite off the robber's hand holding the gun, hissing. He'd then turn back into his regular civilian clothes and grab his things, walking out seeing the cashier watch in horror. After the incident Flash would continue his night patrol following any leads correlating to Taskmaster. Flash now as Agent Venom would swing towards to a local gun store which should be closed at this time. He'd head towards the gun rage where a mafia boss would be conducting a meeting. Agent Venom would grab the man throwing him across the room then walking towards him, he'd ask where can he find Taskmaster as he knew he was a former employer. He'd threaten him by breaking one finger, at this moment Flash was calm, calm because he was serving his country. Nothing could distract him right now. The mafia boss would cry in pain, "PLEASE PLEASE! I don't know anything!" Flash wouldn't take his bullshit and he'd break another finger. "TELL ME NOW!" Flash would shout, the man would give in. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" He'd reach into his pocket holding out a cellphone. Flash would grab the cellphone standing up and ruffling the mans hair, "Good boy." He'd say while taking out a Glock 17 and shooting the mans shoulder. "You deserve that." He'd then walk out having his attention turn towards the news. The news would talk about how a horrific scene would be shown so viewer discretion has been advised. It show the camera footage of Agent Venom biting the man's arm off while leaving him beaten to a pulp at the ice fridge. The NYPD would issue a manhunt on Flash saying he needs to be brought in for his injustice. Flash would scoff at the manhunt realizing it just adds more baggage onto his list. Agent Venom would track down the caller id which lead to an apartment building. Flash knew that Taskmaster would be located inside and he also knew this would end tonight. He jumped through the window tackling Taskmaster, throwing them out the other window. They'd land near the dumpster outside and Taskmaster would begin to banter once again. Agent Venom would ignore his banter and rush at Taskmaster instigating a battle, he'd begin to shoot at him with his M4 Carbine but Taskmaster would just block all the bullets. Agent Venom wanted to fight fire with fire so he would form a shield and a sharp weapon from the symbiote in his hands. They'd each land significant hits on each other but Flash would think fast and take out a gun shooting Taskmaster at his hip. He'd push Taskmaster to the wall telling him that it does end tonight, and as Flash was about to finish him off the NYPD would show up shining lights on our symbiote. This would lead Taskmaster to escape and Flash would get filled with anger transforming into the monstrous beast. Venom would lunge at the helicopter throwing the pilot out the cockpit onto a roof smashing down the helicopter after jumping off. Flash was about to kill the pilot, until a SWAT team would ambush Flash with former SHIELD grade weapons that were made to take down a symbiote. Flash would wake up stripped from his symbiote in a testing chamber. The very scientists that had given him a chance to serve his country has no taken it away. Fortunately they had no one else so they had to compromise. They have inserted certain sedatives that would not let the symbiote off it's chain, essentially put the symbiote in its place. Flash would learn to not act on rage but on instinct. Now he has returned too normal he wouldn't have anymore rage attacks happening but the NYPD did not know that, all they knew was there was a manhunt issued for.. Agent Venom. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Flash Thompson Stories Category:Edward Taylor Stories Category:Yuri Watanabe Stories Category:Agent Venom Stories